My Son the Zeppo
by Hawklan
Summary: Kitiara didn't join the  Dragonarmy...she had other things on her mind
1. Chapter 1

My Son the Zeppo

Disclaimer: Dragonlance and BTVS don't belong to me. The last belongs to Joss Whedon and the first I would say to Wizards of the Coast, if they're still around. The best books in the series were written by M. Weis and T. Hickman. Those two hooked me to Fantasy.

Note: This is my answer to the Hug a Donor Challenge on TTH and it is for Challenge 3128 by Anubis, his short idea placed several things into my mind and I just had to write it.

Chapter 1

-Krynn-

The five years, that's how long the friends had decided to spent separated, were nearly over now. All of them hurried to reach the small town of Solace for their planned meeting at the 'Inn of Last Home'.

If we look on the ones hurrying back, we can see the Tanthalas Kanan's, a half elven ranger, Sturm Brightblade, a squire who wants to become a Knight of Solamnia, Tasslehoff Burrfoot, a Kender who is a master in 'finding' things, Flint Fireforge, an older dwarf who still can swing his hammer better than those much younger, and last but not least, the twins Caramon and Raistlin Majere, the first an accomplished fighter and the other on a Mage of the Red Robes. But what happens to them in Solace... is a completely different story, which is much better told by the Bards Weis and Hickman.

So, if you want to listen to that story, I sadly can't help you. Go search for them or buy one of the books they have written. I can promise you that you will enjoy them for certain. Still, if you listened to me closely before, you will have noticed that I didn't mention the warrior maiden Kitiara uth Matar.

Why, you ask? Ahh, that's easily answered, as I have a different story to tell about her than the one you will find in the chronicles of my fellow bards. A story that may be true or may be false... Who can tell? I can't. I just enjoy the warm fire and the nice ale you people give me for my tales and yes, that was a hint.

So, now you ask yourself, where is Kitiara? Let's look again around our beautiful land and maybe we can find her, while her friends walk a different path.

Kitiara was on her way to a small hill on which there was a circle of standing stones, near the home city of the Kender race, Kendermore, a dangerous place for your possessions, but seldom for your life. Finally she reached the stones and prepared to activate them again, as she had learned nearly five years ago from a black robed wizard, shortly before she had to kill that treacherous bastard.

She was younger then and needed the help and so she trusted him and his promise of aid. While she cleansed herself for the ritual, the mage stole her baby and threw him into the portal. Just as the mage wanted to step into it himself, she reached him and plunged her dagger into his back.

Just a moment before she could jump into the portal, it closed. In her rage she had beaten the already injured mage to the brink of death. Just a few moments before he crossed that line, he told her: "My dear Kitiara... You will never see your son again. By the order of her majesty the Dark Queen, I've sent him to another world and he will remain there until the Dark Queen needs him for her plans." He then gurgled a bit and died, before Kitiara could find out anything more from him.

She cried for a while for her lost son, but being who she was, she quickly got herself together, took all the things the mage had possessed and then went out into the world to learn how to open that portal again and to find her son. And that's what brought her to this place yet again.

Finally she had learned all she needed and so she returned to this, for her, cursed place. She spent several hours preparing all the necessary things, checked that the amulet with the tracking spell for one of her blood she bought from a white robed mage was still safe, and then opened the portal at just the right moment in time. She took a deep breath and stepped into the portal.

-Sunnydale, CA, Earth-

Carols was a vampire for only a few hours. He crawled himself out of his grave and quickly left the cemetery after he saw a group of teenagers take down three of his brethren. His hunger nearly drove him to attack them, but luckily for him, he had never been stupid and so decided that he could still his hunger elsewhere, without risking a stake in his heart. So he found a young girl who had left the Bronze to go home. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a dark alley and just as he was about to drain her of her blood, he saw a small light flicker at the end of the alley, which quickly grew into a big sphere.

Fascinated, he looked at it and then he saw a beautiful young woman, dressed in something that looked like it came out of a fantasy movie, step out of the sphere. As the woman looked around, confused for a moment, he forgot the girl he already had in his clutches, and propelled himself at the woman, to attack her before she got back her bearings.

Just an arm's length before he reached her, he felt a terrible pain in his chest. He quickly looked down his body and saw a sword handle sticking out of his stomach. He looked at the woman, who held the sword in her hands and laughed. "Ahh bitch, that won't kill me."

With a smirk the woman replied, "Are you sure vampire? To me it looks like the blessing of one of the old gods on my silver blade works even on this world, granted a bit slower than normal, but still. Look down again."

Feeling the pain spread out from his stomach wound he looked down again and saw small flames from the sword spreading out and as he watched, the pain started to increase.

Kitiara watched the vampire fall down to the ground and heard his painful whimpers. Before he turned to dust she quickly looted everything he had with him, which wasn't much. She quickly put her blade back into its scabbard. She looked around for the girl she saw before, but it seemed that she had run away while she took care of this weak vampire. 'Looks like a strange world where I landed. I just hope my son is well and I find him quickly,' she thought to herself. Then she took the amulet out of her pocket, mumbled the phrase to activate it and followed the directions. On her way she saw strange things, which astonished her a bit. She saw horseless carriages and strangely dressed people who all seemed to be unarmed. She shrugged it off and promised herself to learn more about that later. For now, she wanted to find her son. While she followed the directions the amulet gave her, she was attacked by two more vampires and a strange beast she had never seen before. She disposed of them as quickly as the first one and looted what they had before she dusted them. 'Luckily those vampires were weak. I should hurry,' she thought to herself.

She increased her speed and ten minutes later it looked like she had reached some kind of tavern. Above the door she saw a sign, on which stood 'The Bronze' in the common trade language. "What the heck has a boy not of even five years to do in an establishment like this?" she mumbled before she started for the door.

Bill, the bouncer for this evening, saw the strangely dressed, but beautiful young woman enter the club. At first he was surprised by the weapons she wore, but then he just shrugged. She wasn't the first hunter who wanted to relax here after they had finished their business on the Hellmouth. Damn, he had to move out of here ASAP. He let her pass without trying to stop her.

Kitiara entered the club and was instantly attacked by the loud music. She saw the big man near the door take a long look at her, but because he didn't try anything, she let him be and just kept an eye on him. She quickly checked the amulet again and went further into the club. As she reached the person the amulet pointed at, she was shocked and stood still. That young man could only be her son, but he would guess his age around sixteen years or so. "How is this possible?" she asked herself.

AN: I hope that this first chapter meets your challenge so far Anubis and I also hope that you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buffy was together with her friends Willow and Xander in the only really interesting club in Sunnydale "The Bronze". After the Halloween fiasco the day before yesterday, they'd decided to relax and have a bit of fun before they would go on patrol. Granted Giles wouldn't like it, but even a Slayer needs a bit of time off sometimes or she would be a broken and/or dead Slayer sooner than you could think. So they decided to have an hour or two in the Bronze and then they would go out. Buffy just enjoyed talking to her two friends and the friendly joking about Lady Useless, nearly naked ghost Willow and Xander the soldier.

It was their luck that evening that Xander had dressed as a soldier. Sadly she remembered the name only roughly, John something... She just couldn't remember. Together with Angel he'd been able to keep Spike away from them long enough for Giles to break the spell.

She shook her head to stop thinking about that, it was in the past. She was just about to start teasing Xander a bit as she suddenly felt something. She couldn't really place it, but somehow it felt like some other predator had invaded her stomping ground. Great, now she was starting to think like a big jungle cat or something.

She shook her head again to clear it a bit and then looked around. After only a moment she saw her. A woman, maybe a few years older than them, had entered the Bronze. Surprised, Buffy noted that the woman was dressed in full battle gear you could have stolen from the set of Conan or some other movie like that. She also noted that she wore it well, as if she'd trained and lived in it every day.

The woman looked around for a bit and then started to move in their direction. The Bronze was packed full, but the woman had no problems at all moving through the masses. It seemed like everyone made room for her, without even noticing it.

A couple of steps from their table the woman halted. She looked in their direction, first confused and then shocked, and then stood stock still.

Now that Buffy could see the woman more clearly, she was a bit startled. She held the woman in her view with one eye and looked at her friend Xander at the same time.

"Xander?" She asked.

"Buffy?" Xander replied.

"Xander?" Buffy said again.

Grinning Xander replied, "Buffy?"

Buffy looked directly at her friend now and then asked him, "Did you forget to tell us something important?"

Now it was Xander's turn to be confused. He looked at Buffy and then shrugged. "Wasn't me, I didn't do it, whatever you mean."

Now Willow looked first at Xander and then at Buffy and then said, "Uhhm Buffy, maybe you should tell us what you mean."

Buffy nodded and replied, "Right, Xander did you forget to tell me or us that you have an older Xena like sister?"

She pointed at the space where just a few moments ago the woman who resembled Xander quite a bit had stood, but now it was empty.

Buffy mumbled a bit, "But...but she was there...just a moment ago."

Xander looked at her and asked, "Who Buffy? Who are you talking about?"

Just as Buffy wanted to answer, a female voice from behind them startled the three friends. "Me, I would guess."

Surprised, they all spun around.

Still shocked to see her son all grown up into a young man, she decided to confront them at once and forgo any snooping around. After all, the direct approach always was more her thing than stealth and quiet.

Slowly Kitiara made her way through the club and as she heard the last words of her son, she said, "Me, I would guess."

Amused she noted that the blond stood in a defensive stand after they spun around and her son stood protectively before the red haired girl. Seeing that, a bit of pride about the young man went through her.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" the blond girl asked her in a slightly aggressive tone.

Amused about the tone she answered, "I am Kitiara Uth Matar and I want nothing from you."

"Huh?" said the blond girl in surprise and before she could utter anything else, her son raised his voice. "If you aren't here for Buffy, Miss Uth Matar, what do you want? Because I think you wouldn't speak to us if you didn't want something."

Even more amused Kitiara noted that her son had brought himself into an even better position to protect the red head from her while saying that. "Actually young man, I'm here for you," she said.

Surprised, the young man and the two girls looked at the heavily armed woman and for the first time the red head said something. "What do you want from Xander? He hasn't done anything, has he?"

"No, he hasn't, as far as I know," Kitiara said, smiling. "I came to this world to find my son and this magical amulet led me to you, Xander."

"WHAT?" All three yelled at the same time.

Xander looked at the beautiful young woman. "Your son? You think I'm your son? But that can't be possible... I've lived here all my live and you are far too young to be my mother." Totally baffled, Xander pulled a stool from the table and sat down on it.

"I'm surprised as well. I thought to find a young boy a bit older than 5 years, because that is how long it took me to find a way to get here after you were stolen by a wizard who threw you trough a portal into this world. After I finally found a way to follow you, I landed in this vampire infested town and this amulet, which should show me the way to my son, brought me to you. Instead of finding the 5 year old I thought I would find, I found you. You look to be around fourteen."

"So, you're not an evil demon?" Buffy asked.

"To this world? Wizard?" Willow asked.

"My mother?" Xander mumbled.

Kitiara smiled and answered, "No, I am not a demon and yes to this world. I come from a world we call Krynn, and yes Xander, it seems like I am your mother, at least it is what this amulet here says."

Xander looked at the beautiful woman and then he stood up and started dancing around while constantly yelling, "Yes, yes, yes..."

Kitiara looked first baffled at her son and then at the two girls. "What is he doing?" she asked them.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. She was just as baffled as Kitiara was. Only Willow had a knowing smile on her lips. "He's celebrating."

"Celebrating?" Kitiara and Buffy asked at the same time.

Willow just replied, "Yup."

Buffy waited for a few moments to see if she would say more. Finally she grew impatient and said, "Spill sister...Why is Xander celebrating?"

"Yes, I would like to know that as well," Kitiara said.

"Ahh it's simple. Since he was six or seven years old, he's always wished that the Harris' weren't his real parents and that he was adopted. You just fulfilled the biggest wish he ever had," Willow said, smiling, and watched her friend since kindergarten dancing around in joy.

"Why would he wish for something like that?" Kitiara asked the young girl who seemed to know quite a lot about her son, but before Willow could answer, she was grabbed by Xander who then included her in his dance of joy.

Buffy and Kitiara looked at each other and just shrugged their shoulders and both decided to just wait it out.

A few minutes later Xander and Willow finally came back to the table and sat down. "Sorry, about that, but I just had to get that out of my system," Xander said with a big smile.

Kitiara looked at her son and examined him for quite a while. Finally she decided to voice the question that was running through her head. "Why are you so happy that your parents aren't your birth parents? Tell me please and no nonsense. I want the truth."

Xander looked at his mother for quite a while before he said, "I'm not comfortable talking about this and definitely not here in the Bronze." Then he looked at his friends Willow and Buffy and continued, "And even if Willow knows a few things about this, she doesn't know it all. So it would be better if I tell you everything in private."

While Kitiara nodded, Willow and Buffy stared at their friend, speechless. Finally Buffy managed to say, "No way Xander, we're your friends and we want to know as well. Please."

Willow had tears in her eyes, still looking at her friend. She seemed to be in shock. "I...I... I... don't know all? How much worse is it, Xander? Please tell me. I... I...," she finished, speechless again.

Xander looked at the three woman for quite a while and then with a serious expression on his face, which Buffy never and Willow had only seldom seen before, he said, "Ok, but not here."

Buffy jumped up, hugged Xander for a few moments and then she said, "We'll go to my place. Mum will want to hear this as well."

Xander, who enjoyed the hug, gulped. "Mrs. Summers?"

"Yes," Buffy said. "You know that she loves you like a son and even more since I told her the truth about Sunnydale and how you saved my live in the Master's cave."

She blushed quite a bit and then continued, "You know she also told me that she wouldn't mind having you as a son in law in a few years."

Xander and Willow looked in shock at Buffy, while Kitiara followed this in amusement.

After a while Willow stood up as well and then said, "We...we better go now. I want to hear this."

The others nodded and then they quickly left the Bronze and headed into the direction to Revello Drive.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Big thanks to Inachis for betaing this again for me and also a big thank you to Razial for helping out with part of that chapter.

Chapter 3

The walk to the Summers home was not very eventful. The two vampires who tried to attack them on the way were dusted by a stake from Buffy and a quick stroke with a short sword from Kitiara before the vamps could even utter one word of their usually boring come-ons. Buffy eyed Kitiara's blade with envy as she quickly cleaned it.

"How could that blade kill a vampire by simply being stuck in it?" Xander asked his mother curiously. Kitiara looked at her son and with a fond smile she replied, "This sword was forged by dwarves and most of their smiths are so good at what they do, that they work their own kind of magic into their blades. It looks like your vampires are kind of allergic to magical weapons." She looked at the blade for a moment, deep in her thoughts and then held it out to Xander. "Take it my son. Flint would be proud if you were to wield and use it."

"Flint?" Xander asked while accepting the blade and scabbard for it. "The dwarf who forged this blade for me and an old friend of your father," Kitiara answered.

Xander looked in astonishment at her. "Tony has a dwarven friend?" and then a few moments later he slapped himself and continued, "Oh you meant my biological father. Is he still alive? How is he? Is he a warrior like you?"

Kitiara nodded to that and replied, "Yes, he is still alive. At least I hope so and I will tell you more about him later. First we have to reach that house you talked about and then you have to tell me something first."

"Uhmm Miss, Xander can't use a sword and will only hurt himself with it. Why don't you give it to me instead?" Buffy said, unable to help herself.

"Because I want my son to have it and if he can't use it, he will learn," Kitiara answered with a bit of frost in her tone.

As the slayer in Buffy warned her to be careful, she gulped down her reply and said instead, "Ok, let's hurry. It's not to far to my house anymore." And so they quickly nodded and hurried on. Ten minutes later they finally reached the house.

Buffy quickly unlocked the door and went inside. "Mum…? Are you home? We have guests."

+M+

Joyce sighed, another nice episode of Passions had just ended and just as she turned off the TV and put away the control she heard the door opening and the voice of her daughter yelling. She sighed again, this time in relief. It seemed like another evening of slaying has gone by without her daughter dying. Sometimes she wished she hadn't confronted Rupert a few weeks ago about what his intentions with her daughter were. First he came with excuses like helping her and a few other children studying, but after a while he caved under her 'Mother protecting her Daughterness', as he called it, and explained Buffy's 'Calling'. A hard slap and a heated discussion, in which Buffy joined after she entered the library and saw her mum and watcher arguing, later she had relented as Buffy didn't like it, but was doing the job, but damn she still was grinning if she thought about the phone call with Mr. Travers. He had the gall to let it shine trough that if she didn't keep quiet, she and her daughter would be taken care of. She shot that avenue down quite quickly after telling him that all information she had about the Council would go to her brother, who was high in the US Military, if something would happen to her or her daughter.

Ah louder "MUM!" pulled her out of her musings and she quickly answered, "Yes Buffy, I'm in the living room." A few moments later her daughter entered the room together with her friends Willow and Xander, as well as a heavily armed woman she never had seen before.

Joyce looked at them for a moment and then directed a questioning look at her daughter. In response Buffy said, "Mum, this is Kitiara Uth Matar… Xander's mother." At this bit of news Joyce looked in shock at the woman and asked the only question you could ask at a moment like this. "What?"

Kitiara looked at the blond warrior's mother and then quickly explained to Joyce what she had told the three younglings before in that strange tavern. After she had finished Buffy added, "And now Xander wants to explain the fact why he is happy about the Harris's not being his real parents and we wanted to do that in a more private location than the Bronze."

Still a bit shocked, Joyce looked at Xander and his mother and then at her daughter and Willow. Then she said, "OK Buffy you and Willow will go upstairs, I will…" before she could finish Buffy interrupted her with. "But Mom we want to hear it as well." Joyce looked at her daughter and then the pleading eyes of Xander and put her feet down. "Elisabeth Anne Summers, you will take Willow and go up to your room. This is a private matter between Xander and his mother. They should talk first and after that, if he wants, he can tell you as well or not. I don't want to hear another word about it except 'Yes, Mum'."

Buffy gulped as it was seldom that her mother called her by her full name, and so she took Willows arm and with a 'Yes, Mum' pulled her upstairs. A bit amused Joyce yelled after them. "And no listening in on the conversation or you'll be grounded for the next 2 months!"

After the two girls were upstairs Joyce turned back to Xander, who nodded at her thankfully. "Thank you Ms. Summers. It'll be hard enough to explain my home life to my mother, but it would be nice if you would keep us company."

Joyce nodded and answered, "I will. Please come into the kitchen. You and your mother can sit down while I make us a coffee and then you can tell us what you want."

Xander nodded again and so the three went into the kitchen.

+M+

Quite a while later Xander had finished his 'tale' and both Ms. Summers and his mother could barely contain their anger about what they had just heard. Joyce quickly pulled an unmarked bottle out of a cabinet and filled three glasses and gave one to Xander and one to Kitiara. All three quickly drank the liquid and then shuddered. "So what now?" Xander asked the two women after he got his voice back from the sharp drink. "That depends on you my son," Kitiara said. "Do you want to stay here or return to our home world? Either way I will train you, so that you can use the sword I gave you."

Xander was quiet for a while and was deep in thought. "I'm not sure mom. I choose to fight in the same 'war' here as Buffy and with your training I can help even more, but on the other hand I would like to see your, sorry our world."

Joyce looked at the two for a while and then said, "You don't have to decide now Xander. Your mother can start your training now and for the time being you both can stay here. I've a spare room for your mother and for you, we can put at a couch into the training room we built in the cellar for Buffy. You can also use it for training."

Xander looked at Joyce in surprise and after a nod from his mother he said in a grateful tone, "Thank you Miss Summers, we really appreciate your offer."

They quickly went upstairs where Joyce showed Kitiara the spare guestroom and after Joyce and Xander explained to Kitiara how the modern equipment worked, Joyce knocked on Buffy's door. Only after a second they could hear Buffy's "Yeah?"

"Buffy, we could use your help," Joyce said through the still closed door. They heard some noise out of the room and then the door was opened and Buffy and Willow looked into the floor. "Need my help? So I'm good enough for slave labor, but not to be told anything?" Buffy whined.

"Stop sulking Buffy. Xander and Kitiara will stay with us for awhile and you could help by bringing the couch from the spare room down into the cellar," Joyce told her daughter.

"Into my training room?" Buffy asked astonished. "Yes, you and Xander do that while Kitiara and I go out to buy some things they'll need at the 24hour store," Joyce explained.

Buffy looked in horror at her mother and then said in a quiet tone, "Mom you can't, it's still dark outside. It's too dangerous."

Joyce nodded and replied, "Yes it is, but the sun will come up soon and we will drive and if we meet some trouble, Kitiara is well armed and I have all that stuff you gave me in my purse."

"But mom….," Buffy whined again, but before she could say any more Joyce interrupted her firmly: "End of discussion, Elisabeth."

Buffy grumbled a bit and before Xander could react he was suddenly pulled by his ears into the direction of the guest room with Willow following them.

The last thing Joyce and Kitiara could hear before they went downstairs was Buffy saying, "Spill Xander". Both grinned at each other before they left the house to find what they were looking for, which wasn't the 24hour store.

+M+

(Harris Household)

Of course going to the 24 hour store was just an excuse to go deal with Tony and Jessica Harris. The anger Kitiara felt at what these people had done to her son was beyond anything she had felt before and they needed to be punished. Joyce was thinking the exact same thing. She had always liked Xander and felt the boy was a good friend for her daughter. In fact she hoped one day Buffy might see sense and begin dating him. Having Xander as a son in law wouldn't be bad at all. Soon enough they arrived at their destination. Getting out of the car and heading for the door Joyce wondered what her new friend had planned.

Kitiara glared at the door that blocked her entrance to the people she sought before she decided force was needed here. She had been told by Joyce, who stood beside her, that the law givers would not respond to any calls during night time which was fine by her. Moving closer she kicked the door as hard as she could. This forced it open as if it was made of the thinnest wood. Stalking into the house she was confronted by a large man charging at her. However, he was vastly overweight and clearly drunk and so she was confident she could deal with him.

Side stepping his attack, she brought the handle of her sword down onto the man's head with just enough force to knock him out. He collapsed to the floor like a sack of potatoes. She glared at the body for a few minutes before going in search of the woman, while Joyce closed and locked the door and followed, pausing only to give Tony Harris a swift kick in the side. How a man like this had ever raised someone as sacrificing and caring as Xander was beyond her. She wondered if maybe it was due to the fact he had the blood of Kitiara flowing through him that had kept him from being corrupted by the Harris's.

Jessica finally appeared, having come from upstairs. Seeing the strangers she went to scream before she paused as she noted the familiarity between Xander and the woman before her. This confused her and as she stood staring, she failed to react as Kitiara made a run at her until she was right in front of her, making her trip over as she tried to back away. Reaching down Kitiara flung Jessica onto the couch and glared at her as did Joyce from a position behind her. "Stay there and don't move," Kitiara growled before going to retrieve Tony.

It took a bit of effort to drag the overweight man to the couch, but with Joyce's help, she dumped him onto the couch. Entering the kitchen Joyce filled a bucket of water before returning and dumping it over Tony, intending to wake him up. Tony awoke instantly as the cold water hit him, spluttering and shouting as he cursed, before he noted the people before him. His eyes especially locked on the woman with the sword, the one who had knocked him out cold. "Who the hell do you think you are, you bitch?" Tony growled as he pushed himself to his feet unsteadily. "Coming into my house and knocking me out cold and then taking me and Jessica hostage?" he added.

"Who am I?" Kitiara shot back. "That is an easy question to answer, you useless waste of space," she continued. "I am Alexander's birth mother and I have come to claim my son," she stated with cold eyes as Tony and Jessica began to look confused again.

"You are the bitch who birthed that waste of space?" Tony spat, only to end up back handed into falling onto the couch as Kitiara struck him hard. "Be very careful about how you talk about Alexander in front of me," Kitiara growled. "Your treatment of my son is why we are here. You have abused, beaten and tried to destroy my son's spirit and for that you will now pay the price," she told them. "Nothing you can say can defend your actions against that child," she spat.

"We never should have adopted the fucker, all he has been is a drain to us," Tony growled, doing his best not to feel fear. "You want him back? You can have him and good riddance," he added with false bravado.

Jessica winced at her husband's reply, knowing it was just going to enrage the woman even more and so it did. The woman lashed out and struck Tony again with more force than she should have been able to use. The blow sent Tony to the floor with a split lip and a broken tooth. This was clearly not going to end well if Tony kept up like he was doing.

"You are a despicable example of a human being," Joyce finally snapped. "How could you beat a child?" she demanded to know. "Quite easily actually," Tony shot back, only to end up kicked in the stomach, which left him winded and coughing.

"Be very careful with how far you think you can push me. I've killed people for far less," Kitiara warned him. "Alexander would not mourn your passing and neither would I. You think this is a game, but it is not," she went on as she placed her sword near his throat. "Push me too far and you may depart this world tonight and I will not shed a tear for you," she told him. Her cold eyes drilled into Tony's and against his will he found himself shivering and wishing to be somewhere else.

"What do you want?" Jessica finally asked, breaking her silence in the hope of stopping her husband from saying the wrong thing again.

Kitiara finally locked eyes with Jessica who did her best to meet the cold look sent her way. She had no real compulsion about how this had to end. By attacking them like this, they had to ensure it would not get back to the law givers. "Your husband's life is forfeit for ever daring to lay a hand on Alexander," Kitiara said. "You at least showed some kindness, but not much. You heaped abuse on him during your drunken rants and that will need to be addressed," she growled.

Before she could say anything Tony attacked her, having heard enough. Pushing Kitiara away he lunged to his feet and tried to hit her, but he was not fast enough and Kitiara easily ducked under the supposed heavy blow. Without even thinking about it she dropped into a combat stance and allowed her training come to the fore. She lashed out with her sword, cutting Tony all the way up his back. Tony stiffened as the pain exploded up his back, but he had enough strength to swing one more attack at Kitiara, who blocked it with her sword which easily cut half of his arm of, before plunging her sword into the man's chest. Tony coughed up a load of blood as he glared at Kitiara who kicked him off the sword before spitting on him as he began to die. Joyce was shocked, but felt if anyone deserved to die, it was this man. Plus he had been a fool to attack somehow who was clearly dangerous, armed and had a beef with him. Finally Tony's eyes glazed over and he died.

Jessica shook her head and did her best to ignore the death of her husband, knowing it had been his own stupid fault for even thinking of attacking the two women. Now she was left alone with the two and she didn't know if she would survive this. "Are you going to kill me too?" she inquired.

"No, I did not come here to kill either of you actually, but as with most things of this nature, it got out of hand," Kitiara responded. "You husband attacked me and I fell back onto my training and instinct. When something attacks me, I kill it, just as I killed him," she explained. "I have learned long ago to never leave an enemy at my back. Still, he deserves such a fate for beating Alexander and the other abuse he heaped on him," she finished.

"And what about me?" Jessica asked. "Leave Sunnydale and never come back," Joyce spoke up. "Sign over Alexander's adoption papers to me and leave. Forget about him and what has happened tonight and pray you never give us reason to come find you," she added.

Jessica stared at the blond haired woman for a few minutes before meekly nodding her head and decided to do as she was told and said as much as well. Tomorrow she would go to city hall and transfer the care of Alexander over to Joyce Summers and then leave this hell hole behind. Maybe she could find a new lover who would treat her better than Tony had.

Kitiara heaved the body of Tony on to a big plastic plane they had found in the kitchen and they brought him out of the house and flung him into the back of Joyce's car. They traveled to one of the many graveyards and soon found an open grave. Kitiara dumped the body into the hole and using the shovel she had found, filled the hole again. According to Joyce the police would chalk up the disappearance of Tony Harris on vampires or as they said, gang members on PCP. With that finished they got back into the car and headed to the 24h shop to buy a few things to validate their excuse for leaving the house.


End file.
